Cinderella In Stilettos
by FourKins
Summary: This is a story of a girl has always been overlooked. She's been overlooked in her job and by boys and by the fashion industry. But enough is enough! It doesn't matter if all the world is against her, as long as she has one person in her corner then she will fight will all her might. But when a complication comes into her life (make that two) what's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- How I Got Here**

I look around the fashionable section of our town. Some place that I don't normally vist, but me and my friends wanted to go shopping after school. I normally can't come to these things since my wallet is carrying moths and lint. I was poor, there I said it! I'm poor and I hate it! But I don't want others to know about it. I don't want people to know about my drunk of a Father and my whore Mother. There was nothing I could do about my situation so I could at least hide it from everyone.

"Oh look! It's Mira Luna!" says one of my friends as they point at a new building with three people inside talking. There was a girl with straight brown hair, and grey eyes known as Michaela, the most talented stylist in town. Next to her was a gorgeous girl with wavy light brown with big green eyes known as the free lance stylist Emmylou. In front of her was a cute, short girl with pale, medium length hair and pale blue eyes. I knew my fashion, even though I couldn't pay for it, but I've never seen this girl before.

"Who's that?" asks my cute friend as she looks in the window.

"We won't know until we walk in," I say cuty as I walk in with my head held high and my back straightened. Outside I hoped I was sophisticated and savvy, but on the inside I was a total mess, freaking out about my wallet. _Please let this be inexpensive. Please let this be inexpensive. Please let this be inexpensive._

"Look Ellery! This is your first customer~" squeals Emmylou as she jumps up and down.

"What! Me?" asks the new face as she looks at me with wide eyes, almost like a new born deer.

"You're the new assistant! of course it's you," laughs Michaela as she pushes the girl, who I'm assuming is around 16- 17 years old, like me. I don't think I can trust a girl who's my age.

"Are you sure she's qualified, I mean... you look like you go to Silverton high," I say as I look her up and down.

"I'm 22!" says Ellery.

"WHAT!" I yell.

"Don't worry," says Michaela as she puts her hands on my shoulder and practically pushing me into a changing room. "I _highly _recommand her! Don't worry! She'll do great, with a little training."

"She's not trained!" I say, starting to panic.

"Of course not," laughs Ellery as she smiles sweetly at me. "You're my first customer~!"

"Great~!" I shakily laugh, getting scared. "T-then c-c-can I g-get a p-p-pop item t-t-that's i-inexpensive?"

"Of coruse," says Ellery as she walks around the room and searches through the items in the show room. She then grabs a cute yellow polka-dot skirt and puts it on the maniquen. She then steps aside so I can look at it.

"Wow!" I say, getting closer to the skirt to check the price. It was under 20 bucks. I let out a relieve sigh. This is going to be great!

"This will work~!" I say as I take the skirt to try it on for size. As I shimmy into it, I couldn't help but smile. I was _finally _going to buy clothes that weren't already used or full of holes. I pull back the curtains to reveal my new self to my friends. They all squeal in excitement since they've never seen. I do a little spin to show off my new skirt.

"So..?" asks Ellery, "How do you like the skirt?"

"I'll take it~!" I say as I clap my hands in excitment. I then russle through my pocket to get out the exact change to give to the sweet new assistant.

"Should I sign you up for our membership?" asks Ellery as she rings me up.

"Yeah, of course~!"

"All I need is your name. And if you buy 15 items or more you'll become a bronze member~!"

"My name is Shea," I say with a sweet smile as I take my pants that she sweetly put in a bag with their logo and colors on it. It was the most beautiful thing I've _ever _seen!

After I walk away from our little shopping spree, where I only bought that one thing. I was feeling happy as I walk down the fashionable street. Until I walk further... and further... and further to a place where even the _buses _are afraid to enter. My neighborhood. Everywhere around me was abandoned or run-down, but more likely then not both. My house was the run-down one with the broken gate. The paint was chipping away and bricks were falling apart. There was really no hope for this house, even _if _someone tried to fix it up. I sigh as I step into the broken down house, trying to avoid the holes in the floor and hoping that no new ones are made.

"Oh! You're here!" says my Mom as she walks through the hallway in her 'work' uniforms which was really a simple napkin and the highest, sparkly heels ever.

"Hey mom," I say sadly, I always hate coming home... if only I could stay away long enough... if only I didn't have to come home.

"You're Dad's still out," explains Mom as she puts her earrings in. _Probably drinking. _"And your older brother is... somewhere. I'm not really sure where but I have to go to work. There's something in the fridge, I think. Oh! And Shelly is around here somewhere. Make sure to take care of her."

"Of course mom," I say as I start rumaging though the fridge, pushing back the beer and other alcoholic drinks. There was only a stingy thing of cheese, onions and what I hoped was broth. I then put it together and hope that it becomes French Onion Soup. I walk up stairs, with every step a creak, and knock on my sister and my room.

"Hey Shelly~! Soups almost ready~!" I say sweetly as I look into my sister's room to see a cute girl with a high auburn ponytail and big cute blue eyes.

"'Kay~!" says Shelly cutely as she gets up from our little work table to go downstairs for dinner. I watch as she runs down with sad eyes. She was only 10 years old but she needs more then this! She was living in hell and was able to smile. If only there was a way... if only.

"Wow~!" says Shelly as she takes a bite of my soup. "This is super delicious~!"

"Only the best for my little sister~!" I mush as I ruffle her cute auburn hair. She smiled up at me with a cute, brilliant smile that will make melt at anything.

I wear a green sweet t-shirt with a pom-pom camisole and cuffed relaxed-fit jeans where I paired it with my thick-rimmed glasses, pink vinyl messenger bag, sunglasses necklace, Star ankle socks and green gingham high-tops. I then walk into Silverton High School. This was a public school, sister school to St. Smith All Boys School and Sweet Mary's All Girls School. Silveton was a more... discret school then those two, but almost up to their level of education.

"Shea!" yells my friend as she runs up to me and loops her arm in mine. "Did you hear! Did you hear!"

"Did I hear what?" I ask as I look at her in shock.

"Michaela! She left Mira Luna and gave it to her assistant Ellery," says another one of my friends as she gracefully walks up to me. I swear she was a supermodel if I didn't know better.

"What?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Yeah! And she even change the intior of the shop and even the name!" says my friend Billy as she skips up to mewith a sweet smile. "They now call it Lucky Star*!"

"Really?" I ask as I start to get interested in the conversation now. _Maybe... maybe if she needs help._

"Yeah, you want to check it out later?" asks one of my friends happily.

"Of course~!" I squeal with my own agenda in mind.

"After school! 'Kay~!" asks Billy cutely as she tilts her head.

"That'll be great~!" I say happily.

"Oh my gosh!" says one of my friends as she pulls me through the school hallways. "So Steven was totally checking me out yesterday! Do you think he'll ask me out or should I make the first move? I mean, he's _totally _the hottest person in Silverton."

"But that's a whole different story with the St. Smith boys! If he went to _that _school then he would probably be the ugliest boy there!" says Billy. "Those extremely rich boys! Oh~!"

I take a deep breath as I look up at the new sign for the fashion boutique. I know I was here yesterday with my friends to window shop. I noticed that she had a little problems with keeping up with everyone so I hoping that I could help out. This is what i was born for! I love fashion and this will be a great way to earn a little spending money for Shelly! This has _got _to be my best idea ever! I take a deep breath, a little nervous, and open the door to my future, hopefully.

"Hey Shea!" says Ellery sweetly with a cute smile that had me to smile. "How are you today?"

"Actually, I didn't come here to shop," I say, somewhat nervous. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What are you talking about?" asks Ellery as she tilts her perfectly sculpted head and raises a perfectly plucked eyebrows. She was so much shorter then me, but her high heels made her almost leveled with me in my high-tops.

"Yes..." I say as I fold my hands an look her straight in the eye. "I would like to be your assistant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Flying Solo**

"Are you sure you can handle this?" asks Ellery as she looks at me worried. I give her a brilliant smile and energetically nod my head yes.

"Don't worry, don't worry~!" I say sweetly as I wave her off. "What? Do you not think I'm qualified for this?"

"No.. it just seems... as if you're working yourself to the bone," says Ellery as she watches me put my things away in my locker. "You have school still and you always keep the shop open for me till the really late at night when I can get back from the competitions... I'm really sorry to do this to you!"

"Don't worry about it~! Don't worry~!" I say with a laugh. "You know, for such a successful boutique owner you sure are very serious a lot."

"Are you sure?" asks Ellery as she sheepishly looks at me.

"I'm positive," I say as I start putting on the clothes in my locker, the first article was a pink bra with black polka-dots and frills, with a pink raglan long-sleeve tee shirt from Mint Sprinkles and topping it off with a tan denim jacket from über cloth. I also put a high-waisted floral tiered skirt from Le Spark and put a white bow-trimmed beret from PopQuiz on my head. There was also fake black square-frame glasses in my locker from Marzipan Sky and a purple butterfly necklace from AZ-USA. Under my locker were rainbow striped thigh highs socks from StageDive and white lace-up tall boots from AZ-USA. I look at myself in the mirror and add up all the totals together, making it equal over $630. My mouth hangs open in astonisment, I've never had this much money in my life! I try to hide my shock as Ellery comes back.

"Are you okay Shea?" asks llery as she looks at me worried.

"I've already told you I'm fine so I'm fine~!" I say as I spin around with a giant smile on my face. "Don't worry so much! You're going to be late for your sontest! You should get going! Get going! Don't be late 'Kay? You're the face of Lucky Star and don't forget it!"

"Okay..." says Ellery slowly, still unsure. "If you feel like it's okay..."

"Of course it's okay! Of course it's okay~!" I say cheerfully as I push her out the door. "Just let me handle it~!"

"Good-bye then..." says Ellery as she grabs her purse and leaves. I let out a sigh and give a big stretch.

"She's finally gone~!" I squel happily. I then hear a bell from the front and quickly go to the front.

"How may I help you today?" I ask with a sweet smile. I then realize that it was one of the boys from St. Smith's All Boy School. He was gorgeous with charming hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He was wearing basic clothing that must have been from über cloth, but he did it in a way that was still stylish.

"Hey, is Ellery here?" asks the boy as he rubs the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, she just walked out." I say with a slight smile. He was a little annoying that he was ignoring me... but I could understand that, I'm new and all, but it was still annoying.

"Oh then, sorry for distrubing you," says the boy with a gorgeous smile, which didn't stop me from getting mad.

"So I'm not good enough for you?" I snap,I quickly bite my lip, hating myself for saying that. "I-I mean... no what! That _is _what I mean!"

"No offense but I don't think you know what I would like..." says the boy.

"Try me!" I say as I puff out my chest, though there wasn't really anything to puff out.

"I'll just wait for the morning," says the boy as he waves good-by and leaves.

"Wait a second!" I yell as I run up to him and pull him backwards, making him stumble a little.

"What are you doing!" asks the boy, a little angry.

"I want to prove to you that I can do it! Let me please prove it!" I say, hoping that I haven't burnt this bridge.

"I'm really sorry... but...um... I have to be somewhere!" says the boy as he tries to get out of my hold.

"Please let me try!" I say finally as I pull harder on his arm to stop him.

"Will you stop if I do?" asks the boy with a sigh.

"Of course," I say with a defined nod of my head.

"Fine then..." says the boy, a little exhausted by this conversation. "The next cosumer that comes in, try and dress them."

"Challenge accepted!" I cry happily with a sweet smile on my face. I look to see a cute girl with all pop items come in. _Great~! This will be easy~! _I say happily in my head.

"Oh, hi, can you help me?" asks the guest. I look in the books to see that her name is Emmy and that she only pretends to exercise at her expensive gym... I don't know how I feel about the last part but I give her a sweet smile.

"Or course I can help you~!"

"The soles of these shoes I have on now are worn out," she replies. "When it rains, these shoes won't be any good, will they! I've had them for ages, but I think I have to let them go. To make the separation easier, can you find me some new pop shoes?"

_Yes! A soft ball! _I look through the shoe section of the store and couldn't beside between to pairs of shoes. I finally pick the purple and pink bright-trim sneakers from Mint Sprinkles and show them to her.

"Cool! Now I know I'm in the right place for clothes this cheery and pop!" says the girl as she jumps around. "Those are perfect. I can't wait to see how they look on me!"

Emmy goes into the changing room and tries them one and says, "Now that they're on me, I feel more stylish than ever~! I'm so happy! I really wanted clothes that are this cheery and pop!"

"Thank you for chosing Lucy Star Emmy!" I say as I take her to the cash registar to check her out.

"I'm so glad I let you pick them out for me. I look forward to my next visit!" says Emmy with a happy smile. She then leaves with a happy wave of her hand and I just let out a sigh. _Thank goodness that was so easy! I don't know what would have happened if that was a whole outfit~!_

"You were lucky weren't you?" asks the boy with a smirk. My eyes grow wide as he guesses it perfectly.

"N-no way! Not at all!" I say as I laugh him off.

"You're lying aren't you?" asks the boy.

"Of course not," I say as I puff out my cheeks.

"Don't worry," says the boy with a charming smile as he goes to leave. "That was pretty impressive to tell you the truth."

"Hey! Why don't I help you!" I yell, realizing that I'm loosing a customer.

"Next time," says the boy simple as he pushes the door open and turns to look at me with a brilliant smile. "The names Danny by the way."

"Thank you for chosing Lucky Star Danny," I say with a cheerful smile and wave. It's been a habit now for doing it for ten days. He just gives me a half smile and leaves into the night. I sigh and lay out on the counter. Though I love styling people, it's a little hard for a sixteen year old! Maybe I will be able to reach my dream like this? I smile to myself at this thought. That would be the best if it would happen... but with my social status... it probably wouldn't happen.


End file.
